


nighttiming

by flowerwindyou



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, mommyong, puppy!xuxi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 05:50:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20809592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerwindyou/pseuds/flowerwindyou
Summary: Xuxi goes into rut unexpectedly, and Taeyong is more than willing to help.





	nighttiming

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the absence, school's been kicking my ass but i wrote this for the mommyong agenda and had to share <3 enjoy! (unedited and unbeta'd pls excuse mistakes)

_ Heat  _ is the first thing Xuxi registers when he wakes up. This is exactly why he chooses to sleep naked during the summer months: he hates being woken by the uncomfortable feeling of being too warm. This time it’s different, though. The heat is centralized somewhere in his lower stomach, burning like liquid fire that’s slowly seeping through the rest of him.

And he’s almost painfully hard, his dick aching where it’s pressing into the soft skin of Taeyong’s stomach.

That’s right: Taeyong, a familiar warm weight sprawled on top of Xuxi, sleeping soundly with his hair tickling Xuxi’s nose. Xuxi breathes him in, which turns out to be a terrible mistake because his sweet woodsy scent makes him  _ burn _ . Still half-asleep and not completely in control of his body, his hips jerk up, rubbing his length against Taeyong’s stomach and making it slick with precum. The feeling only stokes the flames within him. Xuxi whines low in his throat and does it again, and again, blindly chasing the feeling of pleasure.

Then suddenly a small hand presses his hips back into the bed, and he whimpers at the loss of contact. Taeyong lifts his head up to blink at him, his eyebrows furrowed and hair messy.

“Xuxi, I was sleeping,” he says, sounding sleepy and mildly annoyed, but he has enough mercy to wrap his hand around Xuxi’s dick, pumping lazily.

“S-sorry,” Xuxi gasps, head hitting the back of the pillow as he fucks up into Taeyong’s fist. “Oh, fuck.”

“Needy little puppy couldn’t even wait for me to wake up?” Taeyong teases, flicking his wrist in a way that makes Xuxi’s toes curl. “What if I’d kept sleeping, huh? Would you have rubbed off against me like the dumb little mutt you are?”

Xuxi can’t even respond, it all feels so good and overwhelming. All he can do is dig his heels into the mattress and whine out some semblance of Taeyong’s name. The omega studies him carefully, takes note of his flushed cheeks and glazed eyes and how hot his skin feels to the touch, and  _ oh _ . It makes sense.

“You’re in a rut, aren’t you? Poor baby,” Taeyong coos. “That’s why you were so desperate, huh? Does puppy want to come?”

“Please, please,” Xuxi barely has the presence of mind to beg, and then Taeyong tightens his grip and pumps him hard and fast, his other hand reaching down to rub at his swollen balls, and then he’s gone, shooting thick spurts of cum over the omega’s little hand.

“Fuck, fuck, Taeyong,  _ god _ ,” Xuxi chants, spasming as he rides out his first orgasm in Taeyong’s slick fist. He’s still hard, and knows he will be for the better part of the coming few days, but it’s the most relief he’s gotten since he woke up, so he’s thankful.

“There you go,” Taeyong says, petting down his chest with his clean hand. When Xuxi gets sensitive and begins to worm out of his grasp, he brings his cum-stained fingers up to Xuxi’s mouth, smearing it across his plush lips. Xuxi opens up without thinking, his eyes fluttering closed as he sucks Taeyong’s fingers clean, so he doesn’t see the way Taeyong looks at him with a mix of lust and adoration.

As soon as Taeyong removes his fingers, Xuxi blurts out, “want your fingers inside me. Please.” His orgasm brought him enough clarity to be able to speak again, and he’s never been one to be shy with words.

“Of course, baby. Lie back,” Taeyong says, pressing Xuxi back down onto the mattress while he retrieves the lube. Xuxi tries not to touch himself while he waits, but he can’t help it, his mind is clouded by the rut. It takes the edge off just a little bit, to stroke his dick and thumb at the head.

Then Taeyong’s settling between his legs, nudging his hand away so that he can spread his cheeks. Xuxi gives a broken moan when Taeyong presses a slick finger into his hole, spreading his legs and lifting his hips so he can take him deeper, further.

“Look how well you take it, baby,” Taeyong praises, beginning to slide in and out of Xuxi. “Almost like you should have been an omega, huh? You just love being full so much, right?”

Xuxi whines and presses his face into the pillow, flushing with both shame and arousal, and Taeyong just laughs. “I’m kidding, honey. With all that dick you’ve got to be an alpha.” With this, he takes the head of Xuxi’s dick into his mouth at the same time that he slips in another finger, and then Xuxi’s well and truly gone. 

All other thoughts completely black out of his mind as Taeyong starts to suck him down, all the while pumping his fingers into his tight hole. Xuxi barely registers it when Taeyong adds a third finger, completely absorbed in how heavenly Taeyong’s mouth feels, so wet and hot and  _ eager _ , Jesus. Taeyong sucks dick like it’s the last thing he’ll ever do, hollowing his cheeks and working his tongue around Xuxi in sinful ways. 

Xuxi can begin to feel his knot forming, feels the way the heat grows stronger and sharper at the base of his spine, but then Taeyong removes both his mouth and his hand and Xuxi actually cries out in protest. Thankfully, Taeyong’s just reaching into their nightstand for a smooth glass buttplug, which he uses to replace his fingers. Xuxi whines aloud when Taeyong slides it in — it’s thicker than the omega’s slim fingers, bigger, and the way it stretches him out just makes his dick throb harder.

“Mommy,” Xuxi says shakily. “I wanna come, please.”

“I know, baby, and you will. I want you to knot my pussy,” Taeyong says coyly, kissing the inside of Xuxi’s thighs, and his cock practically jumps against his stomach, drooling precum.

“Please,” Xuxi begs again, and Taeyong gives him what he wants, crawling back up his body to kiss him firmly. Usually Xuxi melts into Taeyong’s touch, becoming pliant and eager for him, but the rut is just screaming at him to pin Taeyong down and make him his. So he flips them over so Taeyong is on his back, and noses at the line of Taeyong’s neck, making the omega give him access to the tender skin there.

“Xuxi,” Taeyong says breathily when Xuxi bites down at his collarbone, his fingernails digging half-moons into Xuxi’s back. Xuxi loves it when Taeyong is in control, but he also loves the way he can make his omega fall apart beneath him with just the simplest touches. Sure enough, when he brings a hand down to part Taeyong’s legs while he sucks marks into his unblemished skin, the omega is already hot and wet for him.

“Wanna fuck you,” he growls against Taeyong’s neck, hiking his legs up to his chest, and the tight nod Taeyong gives is all the confirmation he needs before he lines his dick up and sinks it into Taeyong’s wet heat. 

“Oh,  _ fuck _ ,” Taeyong gasps as Lucas bottoms out and immediately picks up a rapid, punishing pace. His legs try to close of their own accord, but Xuxi easily holds him open as he fucks him hard. Taeyong feels dizzyingly good around him, and it’s the only thing he can think about — that, and the fullness of the plug inside him. The double pleasure is maddening, and he sinks his teeth into Taeyong’s neck again, overwhelmed. 

“That’s right, baby, make yourself feel good,” Taeyong groans, scratching his nails at the base of Xuxi’s scalp. “God, you’re so big, Xuxi. Your knot is gonna fucking wreck me.”

“Can I really knot you?” Xuxi breathes into the crook of Taeyong’s neck, forcing himself to slow down. He wants to,  _ needs  _ to, so badly it makes him feel faint just to think about, but it’s not something that they’ve discussed before and he wants to make sure it’s okay. Rut or no rut, he’ll never do anything Taeyong doesn’t want him to. 

Thankfully, Taeyong just wraps his legs tight around Xuxi’s waist, locking him in. “Yes, baby, of course you can. Let Mommy help you through your rut, okay?” 

“Okay,” Xuxi breathes, and then Taeyong tugs his head up to meet him in a sloppy kiss. It gets Xuxi excited, and in no time he’s rutting into Taeyong’s tight pussy like a pup. 

Taeyong moans, high and airy, when he feels Xuxi’s knot start to nudge at his already stretched entrance. “Fuck, I can feel you, Xuxi. Want you to knot up my cunt, want you to fill me up with your pups,  _ please. _ ”

In the end it’s the pleading that sends Xuxi toppling over the edge: hearing his usually dominant Mommy begging him to breed him. Biting down at Taeyong’s neck hard enough to bruise, he thrusts his knot deep into Taeyong and comes  _ hard _ , his cock pulsing as he fucks Taeyong full of his seed. It’s much more intense this time, especially with the way he’s clenching around the plug that’s already filling him up so good. 

Taeyong holds him tight through it, scraping his nails down Xuxi’s back and whimpering at the way he can feel the alpha’s hot load releasing inside him. He’s stretched so wide around the thick base of Xuxi’s knot and he can  _ feel  _ every inch of his alpha inside him, hard and throbbing and pumping him full. 

“Xuxi, god,” Taeyong groans, slipping a nimble hand between them to rub his clit. He’s so sensitive and swollen and drunk off all the pheromones Xuxi’s releasing that it’s only minutes before he comes, squirting pathetically around Xuxi’s knot and giving high-pitched moans that the alpha wants to swallow up. 

Once Xuxi rides out the last waves of his orgasm, he collapses fully onto Taeyong, nuzzling his face insistently against his cheek. Taeyong grumbles a little at Xuxi’s weight atop him, but he manages to shift into a more comfortable position while letting the alpha continue to scent mark him. 

“Feel better?” Taeyong asks, stroking Xuxi’s hair soothingly. 

Xuxi nods enthusiastically. “Thank you, Mommy,” he says, then ducks his face into Taeyong’s neck to hide his blush. Taeyong isn’t having any of it though, tugging Xuxi’s head up to give him a sweet kiss, far too gentle and loving for the way they’re locked together right now. 

The kiss is interrupted when Taeyong tilts his head back to yawn. “Sorry, still a little sleepy,” he says with a lazy grin. “You mind if I go back to sleep?”

“Uh. The knot's not gonna go down for like, a bit,” Xuxi says, blinking. 

“So? Just wake me when you’re ready to go again,” Taeyong says with another little peck, and then wraps his limbs around Xuxi in a way that implies his decision has already been made. Xuxi relents, though, letting Taeyong cuddle him while he drifts off to sleep on his knot. 

Xuxi feels himself getting a little sleepy too, the early dawn light making him feel tired, and he decides to let himself drop off too. He knows Taeyong will be here for him when he wakes up, and that’s all the reassurance he needs to drift back into dreamland. 


End file.
